The Mission Briefing 2010: Top Secret!
by Papa Bear Awards
Summary: This is *your* mission, Colonel Hogan, and you *will* accept it!
1. Wilson is called in

**MISSION BRIEFING 2010 PAPA BEAR AWARDS**

Wilson and his medical bag came barreling through the door of Barracks Two. "What's the emergency?" He was out of breath and panting. "It's the colonel, isn't it?" He looked around the room. Yep, Hogan was missing. "What is it? Shot? Stabbed? Drugged? Amnesia? Male pattern baldness?"

Kinch approached the medic. "He's locked himself in his office, Joe. Won't come out. Won't talk." He shook his head. "Nothing."

"I think it has something to do with the package we picked up tonight." LeBeau handed Wilson a cup of coffee. "Said…" He hushed his tone: "Top secret…"

The medic took a swig and put the mug down. He walked over to the door and knocked. "Colonel, it's Wilson. Can we talk?" He waited a few moments, then knocked again. "Colonel, the boys out here are worried about you. Open the door!" He jiggled the knob. "Colonel!" This time he knocked hard. "Newkirk, can you open the door?"

"Can I open the door?" The Englishman looked insulted. "Of course, mate, but not without orders. The guv'nor would have my guts for garters, he would, if I broke in."

"Newkirk, as the medical officer, I'm ordering you to break in."

"Well, I can't disobey an order, can I, gentlemen?" Newkirk was pleased.

"Go for it, buddy. It will be a piece of pie."

"Cake, Carter, cake!" Newkirk grabbed some tools and within seconds the door swung open.

"Stay back," Wilson warned them. "I'll go in first." He walked in and found Hogan seated at the table, staring into space. In front of him, the contents of the package dropped earlier that evening.

"Sir?" Wilson waved his hand in front of Hogan and got no reaction. He gave the officer a small shove and again got no reaction. The medic decided to glance at the first page in the stack of paper that had been plopped on the desk. "Uh huh," he said and headed towards the door. "Carter, get me a bucket of water." Grabbing the bucket, which was now filled with cold water, Wilson tiptoed over to the colonel and poured the entire contents over Hogan's head.

Hogan began sputtering and coughing and now soaking wet, leapt up from the chair. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Got you up, didn't it? Sir."

"Get me a towel."

One of the men in the barracks threw one into the office. Wilson caught it and handed it to Hogan.

"How would you like a court-martial and a demotion?"

"Threats don't work on me, Sir. You should know that by now. Don't you think we should let them know what caused you to, um, lose it, Colonel?"

"Yeah, Sir, are you all right; what is it?? Are we shutting down?" Kinch asked.

"Suicide mission. I bet that's it," Carter stated.

"No, no!" Hogan grabbed the top sheet of paper off of the enormous pile. "Hang on." He walked out into the common room. "I figured this would all be over and done with after the trial, but I'm afraid they're back."

"No, not the..."

"Yes, Newkirk. I have in my hand, direct from London, a new mission briefing." He started to read to the now depressed group of prisoners.

"Your mission and you WILL accept it."

"Hey," Olsen interrupted, "I thought we had a choice."

"No, Olsen, that's another show," Hogan continued. "The 2010 Papa Bear Awards. Now accepting nominations for stories completed in 2009." The crew of prisoners let out a huge groan.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Award them for putting us through hell. But orders are orders."

"Hey," LeBeau poked Kinch. "Now that the boys from barracks two have an account, we should stuff the ballot box."

"Not kosher, LeBeau." Hogan gave him a stern look.

"Sorry, mon colonel,"

"Okay, everyone listen up! Looks like we have some changes and new categories."

"Oooh!"

"First, authors may not nominate their own work, with one exception. This year, authors may nominate their own quotes, up to three, as well as quotes from other works if they choose, again up to three."

"Sounds reasonable, sir. You may recall the stories, but not have time to reread all 67 chapters of your favorite, to pick out quotes."

"Right, Carter."

"But hey, here´s something new! There were so many stories this year, that they´ve decided to add an additional category that will account for story length. So we'll have the short story."

"Under 5000 words," everyone said in unison.

"Medium size 5000 – 15,000 for comedy and 5000 – 35,000 for drama."

"Boy, they´re making this complicated…" Carter sighed.

"Must be to make more or less equal groups, I suppose," Kinch commented. "And, Colonel, I take it that the long ones are 15,000 words or more for comedies, and 35,000 or more for the drama section?"

Hogan nodded. "And then of course there are the poems and songs in a separate category. And the best story of all."

"Do we still have those special and unique stories, sir?"

"Let's see. Yes. Best general story. That covers stories that aren't quite comedy, but not overly dramatic either. Most unique story, best story based on a challenge, crossovers, based on an episode… Hey, this is a new one!"

"What, sir?"

"A category for the best single scene or the best self-contained chapter!"

"Um… what´s that?" Baker wondered.

"A single scene is like an incomplete story, isn´t it, Sir?" Kinch ventured. "You´re dumped in the middle of an interesting situation, but you never get to know how people got there, and how it´s going to end."

Hogan nodded. "Exactly. And those self-contained chapters… It appears there have been some well-received tales that were comprised of multiple chapters, but each chapter was actually an independent story all by itself. With no real connection to the other chapters."

"Like what, Sir?"

"Um," Hogan put on his thinking cap. "The one where Hochstetter was killed in multiple ways for example."

Carter chuckled. "Yeah, I liked that one."

"And the one with all those funny missing scenes from the series," LeBeau added with a grin.

"Yes, that´s the idea. So there you can nominate by the chapter; you don´t nominate the entire story. Next. Okay," Hogan grabbed a chair and sat down. Wilson, get me an aspirin. No, a drink."

"What is it?"

"A new category." Hogan downed the shot of whiskey that had mysteriously appeared. "Best tear jerker. Oh, man." The glass was just as mysteriously refilled.

"Oh, boy."

"Oy."

"How could they?"

"Those..."

"I still say we should rig the voting."

A mischievous grin appeared on Hogan´s face. He folded the paper right over the offensive category, and as the faces around him covered a full spectrum from curious to worried, he carefully spilled the rest of his whiskey down the fold. "Oh my, look what I´ve done!"

"Are you allright, sir?" Kinch inquired cautiously.

"He´s gone round the bend!" Newkirk stated with some fear for the future in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Hogan shook out the paper and brushed the last of the fluid off with his sleeve. "Look at that. Can´t read it, can you?" He peered at the smudgy line. "What category was that again? Can´t remember. Oh well, never mind. They won´t miss it."

Carter sniggered, but Wilson grabbed hold of Hogan´s wrist to take his pulse. "Are you sure you´re allright, Colonel?"

"You need a break, Sir. I can read the rest," Kinch offered.

"No." Hogan waved them off. "What am I, a brittle old man? It's my job. I'll do it. But there will be no you-know-what category. London can go to... Never mind." He took a deep breath and continued. "Ah, now this I agree with..."

That caught the interest of everyone.

"In addition to the category for best OC, otherwise known as an original character not seen in the television series, we have a new category. Wilson, Olsen, guys from the top bunks: you'll like this one... Best portrayal of an extra!"

"I'm not an extra!" Olsen complained.

"Cool!" Wilson said.

"Not bad for someone with thirty seconds of air time, mate." Newkirk slapped the medic on the back.

"Hey, that would fit Langenscheidt and Klink's beautiful secretaries, as well. And Captain Gruber, and all those nasty villains that always invade our camp, and that switch artist who showed up here in no less than seven different roles…" Baker was starting to take notes.

"And my Marya." LeBeau drooled at mentioning the name alone. But Hogan winced at the mere sound of it.

Still: "I'm not an extra," Olsen protested stubbornly.

"Well, you're not a lead, either," Hogan pointed out.

"Yes, sir." Olsen went over to his bunk, sat down and pouted.

"And then there´s the usual basic stuff: best teaser, best quote… Oh, I already mentioned that one. And then of course there is the _slash_." Hogan slurred the last word.

"What was that?"

"Slash."

"Oh." Newkirk's face turned red.

"Wow." Hogan slammed down the sheet. "These people." He shook his head. "Can you believe this? They want a new category for best testimony in the trial. Can be most effective, unique or funny!"

"They really think a lot of themselves, don't they? What nerve!" Wilson really hated those authors, even if he did now have his own category.

"Nothing we can do about it." Hogan glanced at the orders, and then put down the sheet. "The rest is the usual stuff. Where to send the info. And guys, start passing these out. Time to start reading."

Carter jumped forward. "I´m first for the comedies!"

"Well, here you go." And with that, Hogan dumped about half the pile in Carter´s outstretched arms. The poor guy nearly toppled over.

"Sacré chat, Colonel, so many?!"

Hogan grinned. "Seems to me we did scare them a fair bit with our trials. So apparently they decided to let us have quite some fun this year. At least that´s something to be grateful for, isn´t it?"


	2. The top secret paper

**TOP SECRET**

.

**YOUR MISSION AND YOU ****WILL**** ACCEPT IT**

.

**The 2010 Papa Bear Awards. **

**Now accepting nominations for stories completed in 2009.**

* * *

Col. Hogan, here are your instructions for the Papa Bear Awards of 2010. They concern the stories first published and completed during the year 2009, and I warn you, there are a lot!

Everyone is entitled to give 2 nominations in each category. However, it is **not obligatory** to send in two nominations for each category. And nominating one's own work is VERBOTEN.

There is one exception to this rule: the category "best quote". Here, everyone has the opportunity to send in 3 nominations. However, next to sending in quotes from other people's work, an author can also send in quotes from his or her own work, with a maximum of 3 (so a total of 6).

Stories can be nominated in more than one category, if applicable.

Nominations have to be signed with your real name and – if you have one – your ffnet pen name. The honour system applies!

Nominations have to be in no later than **Friday, February 26th, 2010**, and the only way to send them in is by email to papabearawards at yahoo dot com. (As an exception, you guys may send them in over the radio.)

The list of nominees in each category will be published in the days following, and from there on, people will have six weeks to cast their vote: 1 vote in each category. In that round, authors will be allowed to vote for their own work – once someone else has nominated it.

This will be explained in more detail when the time has come.

And seeing that there are so many stories this year, a little reading guide. If you don't have the time to read _all_ the stories before the deadline, just pick out the stories you remember that made an impression and that in your opinion deserve to at least go on to the final round. Of course it's laudable to try and read all the stories before making your choice, but with the numbers we have this year, it's hardly realistic. Unless of course you already read them all as soon as they were published.

A complete overview of the stories participating can be found at the PBA homepage (see our profile). Listed there are not only the rules, but also links to all the eligible stories we have found to be completed this year and published on ffnet. If you know of any stories missing (perhaps outside ffnet?), or special categories we missed for a certain story, please contact us as soon as possible to correct the matter!

* * *

**A little overview of the categories for this year:**

.

**Best drama**

The story with the strongest, most compelling dramatic impact!

**Best short drama:** less than 5,000 word

**Best medium drama:** 5,000-35,000 words

**Best long drama:** over 35,000 words

* * *

**Best ****comedy**

The funniest story!

**Best short comedy:** less than 5000 words.

**Best medium comedy:** 5000-15,000 words

**Best long comedy:** over 15,000 words

**

* * *

**

Best poem or song

A category that speaks for itself!

**

* * *

**

Most Unique Story

A story with a unique plot twist, unusual writing style, or one that is simply just strange and… well… unique!

**

* * *

**

Best general story

A category for stories that don't fit in anywhere else! (Consequently, the only other category where you can nominate the same story is "best overall story".) They're not overly dramatic, nor overly funny or unique or... just a good story!

**

* * *

**

Best story based on an actual episode of the series

**

* * *

**

Best story based on a challenge

**

* * *

**

Best crossover story

A story where the Heroes work together with people from other fandoms.

__

**

* * *

**

**xxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

xxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

**

Best slash story

**

* * *

**

Best single-scene story or self-contained chapter

(max. 5000 words)

One chapter in a multi-chapter story where each chapter could also be posted separately and make sense (like an anthology), or an incomplete story taking place in one room or space, as in one scene in the TV-series, without giving much information regarding how this situation came about and how it´s going to end. And, yes, we did find plenty of these…

**_

* * *

_**

_This year only!_

**Best testimony in the trial**

The most effective, funny, dramatic (whatever) testimony in the author trials (and there were a lot of chapters!). Can be either the actual author's testimony, or one someone posted for any of the characters.

_**Stories that have been split for the**__**se last two awards can also be nominated in their entirety in the appropriate categories (comedy, drama etc.)**_

**

* * *

**

Best overall story

If someone were only going to read one single piece of Hogan's Heroes fanfiction, this would be the one you´d recommend.

**

* * *

**

Best Portrayal of a Canon Character

This category is now reserved for the characters that appear on the opening credits, together with Hochstetter and Burkhalter.

**

* * *

**

Best portrayal of a canon extra

Best character performance from any other character that appeared on the original TV-show; can be both a guest character and a regular minor character.

**

* * *

**

Best Original Character

Best original (new) character created for a story that you would have enjoyed seeing in the actual show.

**

* * *

**

Best Teaser

The most tickling teaser or summary that makes you want to read the story right away!

**

* * *

**

Best Quote

The most interesting (funniest or moving or silly or so very true or...) line or lines a character (canon or original) said in a story. No entire conversations; keep it short.

Note: the quote must make sense even outside its proper original context.

NOTE: For this category only, in order to get more nominations, we are allowing readers to nominate 3 quotes from someone else's story, and 3 quotes from their own stories. So a total of 6!

* * *

If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact us. We do check the reviewpage of this story regularly, and you can also reach us by email (papabearawards at yahoo dot com) or ffnet-PM (see our PBA profile).

.

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

Best regards,

Your librarians: Snooky (Sue) and Konarciq (Margherita)


	3. Newfound story!

**NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS**

.

As the first nominations begin to trickle in, another story has been found!

It´s a 2900 words songfic in the German section of ffnet:

* * *

**Set Fire to the Third Bar**

* * *

So those of you who are able to decipher German, you might want to give this one a try!

.

**NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS**


	4. And four more outside ffnet!

**NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS**

.

I happened upon Jordanna Morgan´s LiveJournal community,

and discovered a few fanfics from last year there as well!

They´ve been added to the list of eligible stories on the PBA homepage,

but I thought it fair to mention them especially,

both because it´s so "late"

and because they´re to be found outside ffnet.

* * *

**Disguised  
**(by Supesfan88 / 700 wrds)

**Requesting Permission to Dream  
**(by a1cmustangpilot / 400 wrds)

**Something to Live for  
**(by Deana / 1900 wrds)

**The Monthly Library Book  
**(by blinkblink / just over 5,000 wrds)

* * *

_Disguised_ is actually from 2008, but since we missed it for the PBA last year,

we decided to make an exception and include it for this year.

The links can be found on the PBA homepage  
(see this account´s profile)

So there´s some news to read!

.

**NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS**


	5. Rectification and a reminder!

**NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS**

.

Okay, it´s getting ridiculous,

but ColHogan informed us that she had found a three chapter version of the recently added _Disguised_ story

that was marked "to be continued".

Oh.

Okay. Then we´ll take it off again.

Fortunately no one had nominated it yet...

* * *

.

By the way: does everybody realize that it´s **less than two weeks left** for the nominations to be sent in?

Remember: Friday, February 26th!

And I do think we´ll need some more to make this a reasonably representative election!

.

**NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS**


	6. Reminder and Clarification

**REMINDER AND CLARIFICATION:**

**Deadline for sending in your nominations is a week from today! **

**QUOTES:**

**  
Anyone who sent in notices to post in "The Stalag 13 Gazette"—if they were published, you can nominate your own quotes in your name!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"A Final Reminder: In Story Form!"

"Schulllltzzz! What is the meaning of this?" Klink pointed his riding crop at the long line of prisoners, guards, German officers, and civilians._ How did they get in here? _They were all queued outside Barracks two.

"It is the last minute rush to get the nominations in, Kommandant." Schultz quickly hid the sheet of paper he was carrying, behind his back.

"Nominations? What….Oh." A look of comprehension came over Klink's face. "Schultz, keep the line in order. I'll be right back."

"Jawvohl, Kommandant." Schultz moved as quickly as he could (which wasn't very fast) and took his place at the end of the line, which was now in danger of snaking around the barracks. Several residents of Barracks two were circulating throughout, taking quick glances at the lists, making sure rules were being followed and that participants weren't attempting to sneak in extra nominations. Of course, lists were also being checked at the final tally point inside Hogan's office.

"How long?" Schultz whispered to the woman standing in front of him in line.

"Fifteen minutes from this point," she replied.

"Not too bad," Schultz muttered to himself.

Klink, now carrying a long list, half-ran and half-walked over to the area. He attempted to cut in front, incurring the wrath of the people already in the queue.

"Go to the end, fella! We're all waiting our turn." A man dressed in civilian clothes, with an American accent, glared at the Kommandant.

"But, I'm…" Klink stammered.

Hogan quickly ran over. "Let the man through." Everyone groaned. "Hey! If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here!" Hogan winked at the crowd. "He's in charge."

The crowd grudgingly let Klink turn in his list.

"Thank you Colonel Hogan. I have to get back to my paperwork."

"Don't mention it, sir."

"Thinks he's a big shot," Schultz told the woman in front of him. She nodded in agreement.

"It's a good thing we sent everyone reminders, isn't it, sir?" Carter, who was seated at a small table, was collecting the lists from the people in line.

"Definitely." Hogan answered. "And all these nominations coming in. It makes me realize how appreciative the readers really are."

"Yes, sir! Next!"

**AND WITH THAT!!! COLONEL HOGAN AND YOUR TWO LIBRARIANS ARE SENDING OUT THIS FINAL REMINDER. NOMINATIONS ARE DUE THIS FRIDAY, FEBRUARY 26TH!!! YOU HAVE A FEW MORE DAYS.**


	8. Waiting

Two men are crouching in the bushes, eagerly awaiting the dropping.

Will their favourite stories have made it to the final round?

.

But they´re still too early. The librarians are busy counting and compiling, but stay tuned, because it won´t be that much longer before they´re done!

By the way, why not read the completed Robin Hood´s Christmas Party, or the new Friday the 13th/Hogan Style while you´re waitin? LOL

.

Bottom line: stay alert, because the nominees are going to be published SOON!!!


	9. Two men, crouching in the brush

Two men, crouching in the brush, waited breathlessly for the telltale sound of an approaching plane and the sight of a parachute, signaling a drop of the precious cargo.

"There it is!" Carter, excited, sprung up from his hiding place, only to be pushed down by Newkirk.

"Blimey, Carter! 'Old your 'orses. We'll be spotted."

"Sorry. But it's been so long."

"I know, mate." The parachute grew bigger and soon a thud was heard.

"Now? Newkirk?"

"Now, Carter!" The two men hurried towards the package. It was heavier than expected, and it took some time to lug it back into the tunnel, where a large group of eager men were gathering in anticipation.

"Ooomph." It took both Newkirk and Carter to hoist it onto a table.

"There's got to be more than paper in here," Carter said.

"Maybe they sent along more supplies." Hogan approached the box. It was covered with locks. "Newkirk, we need your expertise."

"With pleasure, sir." The corporal quickly picked the lock on the outside, opened the lid and groaned. "There's another box in 'ere."

"Take it out," Hogan ordered. "Extra security, I guess."

Again, Newkirk picked the lock, and again, found another box. "No wonder this was so 'eavy." This procedure was repeated several more times, until finally, the last box revealed a large stack of paper.

"Aha!" Hogan grabbed the stack. "We're in business. We need to compile the list and then I'll post it."

It took several hours for the colonel and his staff to triple-check the information and type up the results. But, word had spread around camp, and by the time Hogan and his staff left Barracks two, thumbtacks in hand, a humongous and unruly crowd had gathered.

***********

"Schulllltttzzz!" Klink, fearing a mob scene, riot or a repeat of 'Filene's Running of the Brides,' scurried out of his office. He again called for the sergeant.

"You called, Kommandant?" Schultz had snuck up behind Klink, who jumped.

"Dummkopf! Don't startle me like that! What is the meaning of this?"

"The nominations are in, Kommandant. Colonel Hogan will be reading the _official _list and then posting it on the bulletin board."

Klink, assuming that he was most likely nominated for something, immediately puffed up. "Well, then. Let's go." He attempted, unsuccessfully to push his way through the mob.

Hogan, spied Klink's riding crop waving over the throng of prisoners, guards and assorted extras. "Settle down," he ordered. "Make like the Red Sea and part for the Kommandant!"

They all immediately obeyed and Klink hustled himself up front. "Hand it over, Hogan."

Hogan shook his head. "Absolutely not, sir. This is a democratic process and everyone will hear the list at the same time as everyone else." Klink pouted. Hogan whispered in his ear.

"Attention!" Klink said. "A few words before Colonel Hogan reads the list. He will post the rules, but I just want to say, that we ask everyone to have read all the nominated stories in a particular category before voting in that category. Just to be fair," he added. "And….anyone caught cheating or otherwise not following the rules will be shot and then sent to the Russian Front!"

A gasp went through the crowd.

"Uh, sir. Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Hogan asked. "Most of the voters aren't from here, you know."

"Harsh?" Klink replied. "Well, if you must insist. Thirty days in the cooler," he said firmly.

Hogan grinned. "That's better. And now the nominees…"


	10. LOL Comedy!

**Short Comedy**

Big Foot

Adventures in the Fine Art of Explaining Miracles

One More Try

The Hypochondriac

Operation Hacky Sack

Chain Mail

The Note from LeBeau

Hogan's Distraction

Lightning Doesn't Always Strike Twice

Cruel and Unusual Punishment

Stuck

Gold Fish

Black Friday

* * *

**Medium Comedy**

The Pen is Mightier Than the Klink

On the Cutting Room Floor

A Day at Stalag 13

Love Potion Number Thirteen

The Monthly Library Book

Fanfic Court, the Sequel

General Trouble

* * *

**Long Comedy**

Bedtime Stories for Maniacs

Anything for a Laugh

The Stalag 13 Gazette

SNAFU

Fanfic Court

Open Your Mouth and Say Ah

Fanfic Court, the Conclusion


	11. Drama, oh no!

**Short Drama**

Strictly Confidential

Something to Live for

The First Test

Stronger Than Words

No Easy Answers

A Lost Song

Disgrace

Building Blocks

Peregrination

Last Night on Earth

Nightmare (Metoria's)

* * *

**Medium Drama**

Caught in the Act

On Thin Ice

Opportunity Cost

A Time for Everything

Premonition

Fiasco in London

He Who Saves a Single Life, Saves the Entire World

SNAFU

No Way Out

A Day in the Life at Stalag 13

Out the Front Gates

Guilty until Proven Innocent

The POW Who Came in from the Cold

* * *

**Long Drama**

Only in my Nightmares

A Son of Olde England

London's Best

Nightmares Revisited

The Fragging

The Aftermath: Hochstetter's Story

A General's Revenge

The Outside Man

What if?

Best Served Cold

Hope

Executions

Terror beneath Barracks Two

Abuse of Authority


	12. Special stories

**Best Overall Story**

Opportunity Cost

Executions

Hope

Nightmares Revisited

For My Country, from My Soul

Premonition

A General's Briefing

Heroes in Heidelberg

A General's Revenge

Fanfic Court

He Who Saves a Single Life, Saves the Entire World

The Stalag 13 Gazette

Only in my Nightmares

**

* * *

**

Best Story Based on an Original Episode

What if?

One More Try

A General's Briefing

No Way Out

The Beginnings of a Beautiful Hate

The Informer, Part Two

Stalag 13 as Seen from "That Guy"

A General's Revenge

**

* * *

**

Best Story Based on a Challenge

Adventures in the Fine Art of Explaining Miracles

He Who Saves a Single Life, Saves the Entire World

How the Gestapo Stole Christmas

I Have a Little Dreidel

In Search of Nimrod

Bedtime Stories for Maniacs

Flattery Will Get You Somewhere

**

* * *

**

Best Crossover Story

The Predestination Paradox

Brothers in Arms, Two of a Kind

Down the Tunnel

**

* * *

**

Best Slash Story

A Funny Kommandant

What Price Happiness?

Tangled Sheets

When I´m Dreaming

Masquerades and Charades


	13. A lot of unique and general ones

**Most Unique Story**

Of Elves, Men and Women

Fanfic Court

The Hypochondriac

SNAFU

For My Country, from My Soul

The Aftermath: Hochstetter's Story

Premonition

Out the Front Gates

Fiasco in London

Building Blocks

Sturmhunde of the Panzers

Grandpa, What's the Strangest Thing that Happened to You During the War?

Fanfic Court, the Conclusion

Stalag 13 as Seen from "That Guy"

Bedtime Stories for Maniacs

Opportunity Cost

* * *

**Best General Story**

The POW Who Came in from the Cold

The Informer, Part Two

Nightmares Revisited

Caught in the Act

Premonition

Brothers in Arms, Two of a Kind

SNAFU

Addiction

Her Prayer

A General´s Briefing

He Who Saves a Single Life, Saves the Entire World

Après la Guerre

The Outside Man

The Pen is Mightier than the Klink

Be it Ever So Humble

Open Your Mouth and Say Ah

Adventures in the Fine Art of Explaining Miracles


	14. Poetry, testimonies and very short stuff

**Best Poem or Song**

Mon Amour

How the Gestapo Stole Christmas

Back Home to Mama

Set the Fire to the Third Bar

Sergeant of the Guard

**

* * *

**

Best Single Scene or Stand-Alone Chapter

What's in a Name?

What Are You Doing for the Rest of Your Life?

A General's Briefing

Stuck

Things Best Left Unsaid

May I Drive You Home?

Routine Mission

It's Good Enough for James Bond

Tanks a Lot

History Repeats Itself

Something to Live For

Hans' and Karl's Excellent Adventure

What Didn't Make it into the Reports

Keep Your Day Job

**

* * *

**

Best Testimony in the Trial

Bits and Pieces on Trial

Breaking Them up isn't Hard to Do

Change of Venue, part 2

Freedom of Speech and Artistic License

Hardware Held Hostage

Oboe's Testimony

Robin Takes the Stand

The Expert Witness

Waikiki's Testimony

Wild Card Entry


	15. The characters

**Best Portrayal of a Canon Character**

Newkirk in A Son of Olde England

Klink in A Funny Kommandant

Kinch in A Day at Stalag 13

Newkirk in Something to Live for

Hochstetter in The Aftermath: Hochstetter's Story

Newkirk in The First Test

Carter in A Lost Song

Carter in Multiplication

Newkirk in Only in my Nightmares

Klink in Things Best Left Unsaid

Newkirk in London's Best

Kinch in Adventures in the Fine Art of Explaining Miracles

Hogan in Executions

Hogan in He Who Saves a Single Life, Saves the Entire World

Carter in Opportunity Cost

Newkirk in General Trouble

Klink in The Pen is Mightier than the Klink

Carter in Executions

**

* * *

**

Best Portrayal of a Canon Extra

Olsen in The Outside Man

Wilson in Open Your Mouth and Say Ah

Langenscheidt in The Mystery of the Love-Struck Corporal

Olsen in Sole Survivors

**

* * *

**

Best Original Character

Jim Brewster in Sturmhunde of the Panzers

Hermann Diels in Addiction

Boswell & Garrett in SNAFU

Wolfie Jr. in The Aftermath: Hochstetter's Story

Milner in The Fragging

Steiger in Only in my Nightmares

Greta in Hogan's Journey

Col. Michalovich in A Snowball's Chance

Steiger in Nightmares Revisited

Lt. Brown / Private Jackson in Abuse of Authority

Arceneau in London's Best

Wagner in Caught in the Act

Franz Knopf in Adventures in the Fine Art of Explaining Miracles


	16. Teasers and quotes: congratulations!

**Best Teasers**

Attacked by the Allies

What's Cooking?

Stuck

The Outside Man

The Fragging

Anything for a Laugh

How the Gestapo Stole Christmas

SNAFU

Best Served Cold

One More Try

Fanfic Court, the Sequel

**

* * *

**

Best Quote

Help!

Our policy of increasing the number of quotes that could be nominated,

as well as the possibility to nominate one's own quotes has had a **huge** positive effect.

We've got a HEAP of quotes!

But after one and a half day behind the computer to type up everything for the site,

I'm not going to type them all up again.

Go check out the site and you can find them all!

* * *

**www. konarciq. net / fanfiction / PapaBearAwards / index. html**

Or just follow the link in the Papa Bear Awards ffnet profile.

* * *

Anyway: our congratulations to all of you who saw their work nominated:

.

96 Hubbles, animal2134, Atarah Derek, Bits and Pieces, blinkblink, ColHogan, Deana, Deona Lindholm, El Gringo Loco,

Frau Linkmeyer, hippiechick19, Jennaya, Jordre, konarciq, Lizzi0307, LJ Groundwater, Marleen23, Metoria, misanthrope1,

Mistress V, Monker, NewkirkFangirl, Nyala Necheyev, oboe11, psychopomp, Random Flyer, Robin Margolin, Roxy-Found-A-Pen,

San Antonio Rose, SapphyreBird, Scotty McSpockirk, Seymour Butz, Simone Lyon, snooky-9093, waikiki23 and wishfulaces.

* * *

And now on to the voting!


	17. How to vote

How to Vote

Now that the list of nominations is published, each person can cast **1 vote** in each category,  
signed with his/her real name and – if you have one – your ffnet ID.  
The honour system applies!

The voting is open to **everyone** who is interested in participating.

In the index of the **Papa Bear Awards site** (see the link in our profile),  
you can find links to the different categories.

There is a link to every nominated story on the respective category´s site.  
Only the quotes and the teasers are published directly on the site,  
and no further reading into their stories is necessary.

**Before voting** for the best entry in a certain category,  
**please try and make every effort to read ALL the nominated work in that category**,  
so that you are able to make a sound decision!  
If you are pressed for time, it might be an idea to stick with the short story categories,  
or the ones that don´t have so many nominations.

Authors are allowed to vote for their **own work**,  
if they consider their own work to be the best in that specific category.

As with the nominations, you are **not required** to cast a vote in every category.

Votes are accepted by email: **papabearawards**** at ****yahoo. com**.

Members of the yahoogroup "hogansheroes" can also vote in the **polls** in their group.  
These will be up later this week.  
Observe that – if you vote in the yahoo-polls – you cannot vote by email as well, and vice versa.  
It´s either one or the other. The honour system applies!

Winners will be announced after the votes are tabulated.  
A Gold, Silver and Bronze award will be awarded for each category – if applicable.

Final day for voting is  
**April 5th, 2010**

**So read, enjoy and vote! **


	18. Oops missed a few!

News!

With so many nominations to keep track of, it turns out we overlooked someone´s nominations in the slash category. Our (or rather my - konarciq´s) apologies to especially misanthrope1, since both the nominated stories are her work!

So under the sound of rolling drums to make up for the neglect:

Two more nominations in the slash category!

* * *

.

**When I´m Dreaming**

**&**

**Masquerades and Charades**

.

* * *

.

Which is nice; a little more competition there!

.

Keep reading everyone, and good luck with the difficultissimo decision on where to cast your votes!

Remember: Monday, April 5th (Easter Monday) is the last day for entering your votes!


	19. A Let's Get Out the Vote Rally!

"A Let's Get out the Vote Rally!"

"We are gathered here, today…" _Squeal. _"Schultz, fix that mike! Thank you. We are gathered here, today…"

"Kommandant, this isn't a wedding. May I?" Hogan held out his hand.

"Oh very well!"

"**LISTEN UP!!!! Ten-Shun**! Good…Very nice. I have something important to discuss…We are in the middle of an historic campaign. Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, well, mostly gentlemen…The culmination of a year's worth of hard work, and it comes down to this…Voting!" Hogan glanced at his notes. "You vote for presidents, prime ministers, even the head of the female impersonator's union? Hey how did that get in there?" A guard snuck behind a building.

"Where was I? Now some of you come from a country, which I will not name, where despite its hard-won democracy, the majority of eligible voters, still do not vote!"

A cry went up from the crowd.

"Some of you come from countries, where you take your responsibilities a bit more seriously!"

A cheer!

"And unfortunately, some of you come from here. In which case, you will be defeated and …well that's for another time…"

"Hooogaaan!"

"What I'm saying is this…A democracy isn't worth the paper it's printed on, unless you participate and make your voices heard!!! Now, some of you are saying…It's too hard. I don't want to waste my time standing in line at my polling place… Balderdash! Some of you are saying…The ballot's too long and too hard to understand….Poppycock! And some of you are saying…It doesn't make a difference; the vote's fixed…Nonsense! There's no lines…you guys here, you can vote on a piece of paper and put it in the specially marked boxes!"

"Piece of cake," Carter yelled.

"Pie. The rest of you…you have two, yes two, choices…e-mail or…Hang on. Kinch, what's this word?"

"Yahoo , sir."

"Yahoo? From _Gulliver's Travels_? Meaning a race of brutes?"

"No," Kinch replied. "Yahoo, meaning the _Hogan's Heroes_ group on the Yahoo board, where the two librarians have set up polls!"

"Aha! So easy. One click. Where was I?" Hogan looked at Kinch.

"Answering the lame excuses for not voting."

"Oh, right! Too long and hard to understand. Well, you don't have to send it in all at once. And if you don't care about a category, although I have no idea why that would be the case, you can skip it. And the votes being fixed. I'm not even going to justify that remark with a comment. These ladies are above reproach. I've met them personally."

"Oooh!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Sorry, sir," the crowd yelled in unison.

"One more thing!!! Listen up! I have heard, and I am in agreement with some of you, complaints about how these writers, are, how can I say it…running things?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, we can't throw them out of office, since they're not really elected officials; but you can make your voices heard…and maybe get kinder, gentler stories, by voting!!!! **Do I make myself clear?**"

"**Yes, sir!!!"**

"**What are you going to do?**"

"**Vote, sir!!!"**

"Thank you, Kommandant. Here's your mike!"

**IT'S A PIECE OF PIE! VOTING ENDS ON APRIL 5****TH****! SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR DETAILS ON HOW TO VOTE! AND THANKS FOR YOUR ATTENTION!  
**


	20. The Debate!

**The Debate**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to welcome you to the first of many debates for this and all future Papa Bear Award's campaigns. Hopefully, this civilized and cordial discussion between our two pontificating pundits will assist and educate the reader… so that they can make more informed decisions. I'm Jack Pompous, your host for this evening…"

Klink turned to Hogan. "Is he wearing a toupee?"

"Obviously." Hogan absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair.

"What is this man doing here?" A bored Hochstetter asked the Kommandant.

"Major. Hogan is here because we all have an invested interest in this process." Burkhalter sneered at the Gestapo agent.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Hochstetter replied. "Imagine taking a prisoner out of camp to watch a television show."

"News event," Hogan corrected him. "Here come the pundits."

The host continued talking. "I'd like to introduce our participants. First, to protect their identities, the debaters will be known as Mr. X and Mr. Y; and they will be wearing masks. Over here…and representing stories of the warm and fuzzy nature…and wearing a Snuggie and Uggs, is Mr. X."

_Cheers from the prisoners rang out._

"That looks like a bathrobe turned backwards." Hogan started laughing. "Who would pay for that?"

"I have two, Hogan," Klink whined. "And I bought one for my mother's dog."

"And seated over here…representing the let's do whatever we damn well please to the characters side, and dressed in black…is Mr. Y."

_Boos._

"Gentlemen. I will ask the first question to Mr. Y. He will answer. Mr. X will have two minutes to respond, and then we will continue. But first, each of you will have three minutes to make a short statement explaining your positions. Mr. Y won the coin toss. And let's keep this civilized. Mr. Y?"

"Thanks. Nice rug by the way. I really don't even know why we are here, but since I'm getting paid, I would like to say to all those voters out there. .."

"You know," Hogan said to the others as the pundits rattled on. "These guys are getting on my nerves."

"For once I agree with you, Colonel Hogan." Hochstetter, who thought for a moment that hell had frozen over, was forced to admit that Hogan was correct.

"If I was a reader," Klink mused, "I would like to make my own decisions. Not let people tell me how to think and vote."

"Got that right, Kommandant. These two are full of it. They just like to hear themselves talk. This is a waste of time." Hogan got up to leave. "Hey, men! We're out of here! You three with me?"

"Absolutely." Burkhalter got up. "Klink. Hochstetter. Let's go."

"What do we do with them?" Hochstetter pointed to the stage. "I know. Let's send them to the pit of despair."

"While that would be a nice option, Major; I do think if we could just hit the delete button, they'll disappear." Hogan pointed to the large keyboard at the back of the room.

_**And so they did…**_**But you readers are still out there. And we are waiting for your votes. It doesn't matter what side you are on. Voting ends on April 5****th****. You can vote via the polls on the yahoo group. Or send them in via e-mail. Your choice. See previous chapters in this story for details. **


	21. That darn spam!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

A few votes have been coming through the spam folder. Thank goodness I have a child at home who told me to check the spam folder. Reminder: votes are due on April 5th! Thank you to those who have already voted.


	22. Election Night Mayhem

The last silly satire! I promise!

I think I may have watched too much of the 2008 election night returns…hehehe. ---Sue

"Election Night Mayhem"

"LeBeau, please pass the popcorn." Hogan, who was riveted to the TV screen, held out his hand.

"Here it is, Colonel. Can you tell me why we are all sitting here in 1943, watching a television news program, when regular TV news broadcasts didn't even start until after the war?"

"No. Switch the channel. I like the other one better."

********

_Cue loud music and fancy graphics, complete with annoying scroll on bottom of screen._

"Chad, I understand we have some exit poll numbers!"

"That's correct. Let's go over to the polling desk. What can you tell us, Brad?"

"Voters, who have turned out in record numbers, basically told our exit poller's… and this is telling…Chad…' to take a flying leap, mind their own business, and do something more productive with their time.' Back to you."

"Oh. Never mind then. Miranda, what do you have to show us over at the map wall?"

*********

"So that's why the colonel switched to this channel," Newkirk whispered to Carter.

"Nice hair," the sergeant replied.

*********

"Evening, Chad. We have invested millions in new technology, just to keep us one minute ahead of the competition on the other networks, and boy, has this paid off. Look." The reporter stepped in front of the green screen. "Oops! Wrong way." She turned. "Just look at the map. I can maneuver districts, make them bigger, smaller, upside down. See. I just made Delaware the size of Arizona, and shrunk Texas to the size of Rhode Island. And, I moved Pennsylvania into the Central Time Zone, so I can finally watch_ Saturday Night Live _at a reasonable hour."

"That's really nice, Miranda. But what about trends?"

"Oh. Results from Australia and the rest of the Pacific Rim have come in, because they voted yesterday, which is our today, which I think is their tomorrow. But, no peeking. We don't want to stop those poor people on the west coast from voting."

********

"These people are nuts, Colonel." Kinch yawned and picked up a book.

"Can we switch channels, sir? I hear there's a good movie on another network. We'll get the results in the morning paper." Olsen handed Hogan the TV listings.

"You're right," Hogan agreed. "Let's have a look. No war pictures. Um. Channel 4." He picked up the remote. "_Blazing Saddles_."

********

**Well, I'm with Hogan. Anyway, this is one of your final reminders. Voting ends on April 5****th****. No fancy machines, maps or electronic devices. Just pens, index cards, e-mail printouts and poll numbers from the yahoo group. See previous chapters for nominations and instructions on how to vote.**


	23. Notice!

Notice from Colonel Hogan:

**If you don´t get your votes in by Monday, you´ll be on KP duty for the duration!**


	24. Final day!

**Final day for your votes!**

Unfortunately, a rather serious technical problem has arisen, that will delay the counting of all your precious votes.

Don't worry, it will come! Just be a little extra patient, okay?


	25. The Stalag 13 Gazette, Volume 3 Nr 1

**Stalag 13 Gazette**

**Volume 3, number 1**

**April 12, 2010**

* * *

**Papa Bear Awards edition**

* * *

**WINNERS ANNOUNCED**

Colonel Hogan is proud to announce the winners of the 2010 Papa Bear Awards, and would like to thank all those who participated in the nominating process and the final voting. In addition, he and his men feel obligated – somewhat – to acknowledge the efforts of all of the authors who posted their works in 2009.

_Not so. Some of these authors are still killing us off, and doing unspeakable things, and should be..._

Please disregard the previous sentence, as our printing press burped.

* * *

**But now:**

**THE WINNERS!**

* * *

Best overall story:

**THE STALAG 13 GAZETTE**  
by Snooky-9093 (red.)  
and many other contributors

*

Silver:  
**Premonition**  
by Jennaya  
_and_  
**He Who Saves a Single Life, Saves the Entire World**  
by Snooky-9093

*

Bronze:  
**Executions**  
by Oboe11  
_and_  
**Nightmares, Revisited**  
by Bits and Pieces

* * *

**Best Short Comedy:**

**ADVENTURES IN THE FINE ART OF EXPLAINING MIRACLES**  
by 96 Hubbles

*

Silver:  
**Cruel and Unusual Punishment**  
by ColHogan

*

Bronze:  
**Operation: Hacky Sack!**  
by Nyala Necheyev  
_and_  
**Lightning Doesn´t Always Strike Twice**  
by ColHogan

* * *

**Best Short Drama:**

**LAST NIGHT ON EARTH**  
by Bits and Pieces

*

Silver:  
**A Lost Song**  
by Jennaya

*

Bronze:  
**Disgrace**  
by Psychopomp  
_and_  
**Peregrination**  
by Psychopomp

* * *

**Best Medium Comedy:**

**LOVE POTION NUMBER THIRTEEN**  
by Bits and Pieces  
_and_  
**A DAY AT STALAG 13**  
by Jennaya

*

Silver:  
**On the Cutting Room Floor**  
by Snooky-9093

*

Bronze:  
**General Trouble**  
by Bits and Pieces  
_and_**  
The Pen Is Mightier Than the Klink  
**by LJ Groundwater

* * *

**Best Medium Drama:**

**PREMONITION  
**by Jennaya

*****

Silver:  
**He Who Saves a Single Life, Saves the Entire World  
**by Snooky-9093

*****

Bronze:  
**Opportunity Cost  
**by Blinkblink  
_and_  
**Out the Front Gates  
**by Snooky-9093

* * *

**Best Long Comedy:**

**THE STALAG 13 GAZETTE  
**by Snooky-9093 (red.)  
and many other contributors

*****

Silver:  
**Bedtime Stories for Maniacs  
**by 96 Hubbles

*****

Bronze:  
**Open Your Mouth and Say Ah  
**by Random Flyer

* * *

**Best Long Drama:**

**EXECUTIONS  
**by Oboe11

*****

Silver:  
**The Aftermath: Hochstetter´s Story  
**by Jennaya

*

Bronze:  
**Only in My Nightmares  
**by Bits and Pieces

* * *

_PTO_


	26. Page 2

**Stalag 13 Gazette**

**Volume 3, number 1**

**April 12, 2010**

* * *

**Papa Bear Awards edition**

* * *

**The Winners (2)**

* * *

**The Most Unique Story:**

**FANFIC COURT  
**by Snooky-9093

*

Silver:  
**Sturmhunde of the Panzers  
**by Jordre

*****

Bronze:  
**Grandpa, What´s the Strangest Thing That Happened to You During the War?  
**by Lizzi0307  
_and_  
**Premonition  
**by Jennaya

* * *

**Best General Story:**

**HE WHO SAVES A SINGLE LIFE, SAVES THE ENTIRE WORLD  
**by Snooky-9093

*****

Silver:  
**Open Your Mouth and Say Ah  
**by Random Flyer

*****

Bronze:  
**The Pen Is Mightier Than the Klink  
**by LJ Groundwater  
_and_  
**The POW Who Came in from the Cold  
**by Deana  
_and_  
**S.N.A.F.U.  
**by Snooky-9093

**

* * *

**

**Best Story Based on an Episode**

**NO WAY OUT  
**by Snooky-9093

*

Silver:  
**Stalag 13 as Seen from "That Guy"  
**by Lizzi0307  
_and_  
**A General´s Briefing  
**by Jennaya  
_and_  
**The Informer, Part Two  
**by Snooky-9093

*

Bronze:  
**What if?  
**by ColHogan  
_and_  
**A General´s Revenge  
**by ColHogan

* * *

**Best Story Based on a Challenge:**

**HE WHO SAVES A SINGLE LIFE, SAVES THE ENTIRE WORLD  
**by Snooky-9093

*

Silver:  
**Bedtime Stories for Maniacs  
**by 96 Hubbles

*

Bronze:  
**I Have a Little Dreidel  
**by Snooky-9093

* * *

**Best Single Scene:**

**MAY I DRIVE YOU HOME?  
**by Robin Margolin

*

Silver:  
**A General´s Briefing  
**by Jennaya

*

Bronze:  
**Road Trip  
**by Snooky-9093

* * *

**Best Poem:**

**HOW THE GESTAPO STOLE CHRISTMAS  
**by LJ Groundwater

*

Silver:  
**Sergeant of the Guard  
**by konarciq  
_and_  
**Mon Amour  
**by Jennaya

*

Bronze:  
**Back Home to Mama  
**by konarciq

* * *

**Best Crossover Story:**

**BROTHERS IN ARMS, TWO OF A KIND  
**by Jennaya

*

Silver:  
**The Predestination Paradox  
**by Snooky-9093

*

Bronze:  
**Down the Tunnel  
**by Mistress V

* * *

**Best Slash Story:**

**WHAT PRICE HAPPINESS?  
**by Bits and Pieces

*

Silver:  
**A Funny Kommandant  
**by Wishfulaces

*

Bronze:  
**Masquerades and Charades  
**by Misanthrope1

_

* * *

_

PTO


	27. Page 3

**Stalag 13 Gazette**

**Volume 3, number 1**

**April 12, 2010**

* * *

**Papa Bear Awards edition**

* * *

**The Winners (3)**

* * *

**Best Portrayal of a Canon Character:**

**HOCHSTETTER  
**in _The Aftermath: Hochstetter´s Story  
_by Jennaya

*

Silver:  
**Hogan  
**in _He Who Saves a Single Life, Saves the Entire World  
_by Snooky-9093

*

Bronze:  
**Carter  
**in _Opportunity Cost  
_by Blinkblink

* * *

**Best Portrayal of a Canon Extra:**

**WILSON  
**in _Open Your Mouth and Say Ah  
_by Random Flyer

*

Silver:  
**Olsen  
**in _The Outside Man  
_by Snooky-9093

*

Bronze:  
**Olsen  
**in _Sole Survivors  
_by Snooky-9093

* * *

**Best Portrayal of an Original Character:**

**WAGNER  
**from _Caught in the Act  
_by Bits and Pieces

*

Silver:  
**Steiger  
**from _Only in My Nightmares  
_by Bits and Pieces

*

Bronze:  
**Franz Knopf  
**from _Adventures in the Fine Art of Explaining Miracles  
_by 96 Hubbles  
_and_  
**Wolfie Jr.  
**from _The Aftermath: Hochstetter´s Story  
_by Jennaya  
_and_  
**Jim Brewster  
**from _Sturmhunde of the Panzers  
_by Jordre

* * *

**Best Testimony in the Trial:**

**HARDWARE HELD HOSTAGE  
**by Snooky-9093

*

Silver:  
**Bits and Pieces on Trial  
**by Bits and Pieces

*

Bronze:  
**Oboe´s Testimony  
**by Oboe11

* * *

**Best Teaser:**

**What happens when "And they sent the bad guy off to England" isn't the end of the story?  
Everyone at Stalag 13 is about to find out.  
**Teaser for: _Best Served Cold  
_by LJ Groundwater

*

Silver:  
**Scared of what may yet happen in the characters' revenge tale,  
and also sick of the housework,  
an author posts a story originally written for fun,  
in hopes of thwarting Hogan's nefarious plans for those writers caught in his trap.  
**Teaser for: _Fanfic Court – The Sequel  
_by Snooky-9093

*

Bronze:  
**What happens when one hand doesn't know what the other is doing?  
**Teaser for: _S.N.A.F.U.  
_by Snooky-9093  
_and_  
**Ever wonder what could happen if London made a mistake?  
Hogan and Newkirk find out the hard way...  
**Teaser for: _Attacked by the Allies  
_by Deana

* * *

**Best Quote:**

"**Tiger, are you back here?"  
Hogan's voice rang out through the tunnel as he rounded the bend and stopped dead in his tracks.  
Marya and Tiger looked like circling hyenas, and he felt like a deer caught in their headlights.  
He so didn't want to be the one walking in on this scene.  
W****hy hadn't roll call lasted longer****, he thought.  
"Ladies, I see you've met," he said with a forced smile.  
**from the story _Brothers in Arms, Two of a Kind_  
(by Jennaya)

*

Silver:  
**"I do not think Colonel Hogan will like the way you have written him.  
He does not like to cry in front of Germans."  
**Said by: Schultz  
in the story _The Pen Is Mightier Than the Klink  
_(by LJ Groundwater)

*

**Bronze:  
****"I need something to blow up."**  
Said by: Carter  
in the story _I Have a Little Dreidel  
_(by snooky-9093)

* * *

And that´s all for this year, folks! Congratulations to all the winning authors! (And one of the librarians feels terribly embarrassed by all the awards you guys granted her...)

Can the winning authors please report by email to papabearawards at yahoo dot com in order to have their awards sent out? I´ll try to be quicker about it than last time... ;-)

And one consolation for those whose work was nominated but didn´t win any awards: believe us, the competition was really hard this year. So being nominated from among 160 or so stories was already an honour in itself!

Thanks a lot for your enthusiasm, and our apologies for the delay; fortunately we finally got the printing press to work properly.

We hope to see you again next January for the Papa Bear Awards for the best stories from 2010, so keep writing!


End file.
